


To Remember You: The Beginning

by tiggerblu



Series: To Remember You [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggerblu/pseuds/tiggerblu
Summary: This is a one shot for my story To Remember You, about love and reincartantion. If you haven't read it yet, you might want to before reading this one. ***I Don't Own Glee***
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: To Remember You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569970
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	To Remember You: The Beginning

A/N: Here is the first one shot for my story To Remember You. I got the idea from a message I received from paper_o_logi who asked “will we ever know the very first Kurt and Blaine and who or what is Vandermir”. I started thinking about how that would make the perfect first one shot. I had planned on writing it that day and posting it that night, but the more I wrote, the more I needed to write. So before I knew it the short one shot was now 10948 words long and three days in the making. Anyway, here we go. T.B.

oOoOo

_ In every lifetime I have ever lived, there has been you. TB _

Blaine loved the work he did; he loved creating with stone, chiseling out something from nothing, a thought that would pop into his head to be recreated in stone. Here lately though it was the same face he created time and time again, work he had to keep hidden because people already thought he was wrong. He had almost reached his eighteenth year, and he was still unmarried.

He tried courting the girls his father Baron Ander’s introduced him too, but never felt anything, they were missing something. What he didn’t know, but something. He was ready to give up, just have his father pick a girl for him and settle down as he knows he must.

Blaine stands back and looks at the carving; it only had the face completed, just like every other one he had made with that same face. He never could seem to complete them, he could never get past that face, as this one stands it could be either male or female, no true definition had been given, but in his heart he knew, he just knew, and as always that is where he stops.

Why he feels he must hide these he doesn’t know, because until the hammer strikes the chisel again, there was nothing to hide. Except his heart knows, and he somehow feels that others will as well. Laying down his hammer and chisel, he leaves his work for the day, walking through the village where he lives.

His family was lucky they had a solid stone house in which to live, with a wooden roof; they stayed warm and dry unlike a lot of the families that worked on his family’s property, or in the village. As he was walking he noticed as usual people bowed their heads to him. He was after all the son of Anders, and so therefore above them, not that Blaine ever saw it that way. He was just a normal man, no better than anyone else

He worked creating statues people would order, not that he would ever need the money he earned for doing it. He would create the requested statue, have it delivered wherever it needed to go, and then would put the money he earned for it in a box he kept hidden in his room. He always felt he needed to keep money on hand in case something happened and he needed to leave his family holdings.

He was on the edge of the village when he saw that face, the face he had been chiseling in stone for over a year. He was standing in front of him, the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, and in that moment he knew why none of the girls his father had introduced him to had ever done anything for him, none of those girls were _ HIM _for Blaine it was instant love.

He watched as he walked toward one of the stalls selecting fresh fruit, holding it up to his nose smelling it, before smiling and reaching in his bag for the required amount of coins and then moving on to the next stall. Blaine can’t take his eyes off of him, watching how he moved, almost like a dance.

Before he even realizes what he is doing he is walking towards him, he needs to meet him, like he needs air to breathe. He followed him around for a while, waiting until he was walking away from the last stall, heading back the way he had seen him come from, and knew he was running out of time. He needed to meet him now. Blaine waited until he walked out of the village courtyard to speak.

“Hi” Blaine said quietly, reaching out and softly touching his shoulder as he was walking away

He turned around and Blaine was hit by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. When he had pictured this face he had never seen the eyes, now he knew he would never be able to get them out of his mind again.

“Hi” he said in a sweet voice, one that sent chills down Blaine’s spine and he had to fight himself not to pull this stranger into his arms.

“My name is Blaine I am Baron Ander’s son, I saw you and _ had _ to introduce myself to you. I know that sounds strange

“Hi Blaine, my name is Kurt son of Hamblin, and I don’t think it is strange at all. I saw you, you see. I saw you follow me and I was going to give you just a little longer before I introduced myself to you. Come, I bought enough for both of us lets go talk” Kurt said and in that instant Blaine knew he would never be able to say no to him.

Blaine followed him in the opposite direction of his home, to a little clearing south of the village. They sat down on a fallen tree, straddling it so that they could face each other. Blaine watched as Kurt pulled out 2 of everything he had purchased for them to eat, and sat it between them on the tree.

“Your really did see me following you, didn’t you,” Blaine said laughing. He had thought he was getting by with it.

“Yes, I did. I saw you the minute I walked into the village, and to be honest I couldn’t stop staring at you as you were walking towards me. I know how that sounds.” Kurt said. He knew if he had been watching a woman like that nothing would have been thought of it, but he had been watching a man. He had learned at the age of 8 that he was different than the other boys he hung around. They talked of nothing but girls when all he could think of was boys.

“I like how that sounds, seeing as I was watching you as well. Can I tell you something, I have been seeing your face for months. You popped into my head almost like a vision one day just your face, nothing more. I carve stone, I make statues, and I have made about 5 of them with nothing but your face. It is the strangest thing. When I don’t have an order I just catch myself carving your face.” Blaine said with his head down feeling embarrassed that he had just told this to a perfect stranger.

“Wow, can I see them” Kurt asked as they finished off the rest of the food that he had bought for them, they had been sitting there for a while just talking.

Blaine looked at him for a minute before nodding his head yes and then standing up and reaching his hand out to help Kurt get up, wanting to make sure he didn’t fall. He didn’t know how it was possible to already be feeling something so strong for this stranger, but he was. He felt like he had known him for a long time, but technically they had just met an hour ago.

When their hands touched Blaine felt it to his toes, and once again he knew what he had been missing with the girls he had courted. None of them had taken his breath away with just a smile, or made his heart flutter by taking his hand. He didn’t really know what this was, but he knew he wanted it, wanted him. He didn’t ever want to let him go.

Blaine held Kurt’s hand until they came close to the village and then he gently squeezed it and then let it go. He took Kurt to the house he used as his workshop, opened the door and then after closing it to all the eyes outside he reached back down and grabbed Kurt’s hand and guided him to the back room where he kept the statues he didn’t let anyone else see. And there, lined up where 5 different statues with nothing carved into the stone but Kurt’s beautiful face.

“Wow Blaine, I would say these are beautiful if it wasn’t my face I was looking at. You are amazing. Do you have any others” Kurt said looking around and then he sees one across the room it is statue of what can only be the goddess Venus. “Your are into Greek Mythology” Kurt said turning around looking at Blaine. He hadn’t expected to see this.

“Yes, it is one of the things I love reading about. I have it kept back here because you know how people are, they automatically think of it as sorcery. I have always been fascinated by Venus, she is said to be the goddess of Love, and I guess I was hoping….” Blaine stopped himself from finishing his sentence, feeling foolish. How did you explain to someone that he had always hoped somehow that statue, even though he was the one who created it, could somehow bring him love.

Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes and somehow knew what he had wanted to say LOVE. It was weird he had spent his whole life knowing that he would never find love because he was so different from everyone else he had ever been around.

He had gone to all the parties his parent’s had arranged, he had gone out with the girls his dad had hoped he would like. How was Kurt supposed to be able to explain to his dad or anyone else he wasn’t interested in girls, he had always leaned more toward men.

He loved to paint; he never could bring himself to paint a single female. Every painting he had ever done had been of men. Most of them with golden hazel colored eyes and dark curly hair. If he really thought about it almost every one of his paintings looked like the man standing in front of him.

The minute he had seen him across the village he had known it was him, the person he had always been meant to find. He had been passing the little village on his way to Eastonville where his dad had arranged for him to meet yet another girl. Kurt had not been looking forward to the trip, but now, now he was so glad he had come.

They both just stood there staring at each other, if asked later neither one of them could have told you who moved first, all Blaine knew was that Kurt was in his arms, he was holding him tight, and slowly moving his head down, to gently brush his lips against Kurt’s, and Blaine was in heaven. Before he knew it he was deepening the kiss, hearing Kurt moan, spurring him on.

Blaine slowly licked his tongue across Kurt’s bottom lip, until he opened his mouth and then Blaine was slowly sliding his tongue into Kurt’s mouth and Blaine was lost. He only pulled away when they both needed to come up for air. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw how red and swollen Kurt’s lips were.

He had done that, he had just shared his first ever kiss and it had been magical, as soon as this thought crossed his mind he was diving in for another kiss, not getting enough, and he knew in that instant he would never be able to get enough of Kurt even if he spent the rest of his life trying. In that second he knew he had found his forever, his everything.

“I have to go now Blaine, I am due in Eastonville by nightfall, my father has set it up for me to meet the daughter of a friend of his. He is hoping to form an alliance with him.” Kurt said slowly stepping back, hating every step he took away from him wishing he could just spend the rest of his life in those arms.

Blaine felt like he had been kicked in the gut, he thought he had just found his world. “Kurt, how can you go through with it now?” Blaine said walking up to Kurt pulling him back into his arms, just looking at that face.

“I don’t have any choice, this has been planned for months, but I will be back in four days, can I come back and see you” Kurt said with a hopeful look on his face

Blaine just nodded his head yes, knowing he couldn’t do anything else. Wondering how in one day, this man in front of him had taken over his whole world. “I’ll be right here Kurt, I will always be right here.” Blaine said kissing him once more, before stepping back and letting him go. Watching him walk out the door was the hardest thing Blaine had ever done in his life.

oOoOo

Kurt didn’t come back, after two weeks Blaine stopped looking for him, he stopped looking up every time his shop door opened expecting it to be him. When his dad arranged for him to go to a party with a friend’s daughter, he just agreed not caring anymore.

The next person his dad wanted him to marry he would just agree too, knowing he would never be able to be with the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, so why did it matter who he ended up with. Blaine would treat her with respect and care, and then once she had conceived a son and heir for him she could do whatever she wanted to do.

Sarah, Blaine’s date for the night was pretty and sweet and he could have done so much worse. His dad had been placing hints most of the day that Sarah was now 15 and was old enough to marry; Blaine didn’t protest this time leaving everything up to his father. He arrived at her house at half past six to pick Sarah and her chaperone up, talking to her father while she was finishing up getting dressed.

“Blaine I discussed with your father earlier this week that it is time for Sarah to get married and start having a family. I have set up a sizeable dowry for her and also a monthly allowance. Since she is my only child, and since there are no close male relatives everything will pass to her husband through her, if you feel up to this arrangement, I can get the papers filed and get the banns read” Elkins said. Blaine didn’t like him, didn’t like his smarmy looks, didn’t like the way he talked about passing his daughter off to the first available man. He knew that if he ever had a daughter he would do his best to let her pick who she wanted to be with.

“Get with my father and set up it up” Blaine said not caring anymore, knowing he had to marry someone, and Sarah was nice enough and he knew he would treat her fair.

When they got to the party the house was already full. They had an orchestra playing and dancing had already started. He waited for Sarah to drop her coat off and then guided her onto the floor, having their first dance of the night. Blaine had just bowed to her and straightened back up when he felt someone looking at him. He looked around and there he was standing across the room, Kurt with a woman on his arm.

Blaine lowered his eyes and tried to pretend he wasn’t there, but he would catch himself looking around trying to find him. When Sarah walked away to the ladies receiving room he went to get a drink, he had just turned around and found Kurt standing in front of him

“Blaine can we talk” Kurt whispered looking around making sure no one was listening to them

Blaine just stood their drinking his drink like he didn’t have a care in the world, like seeing Kurt after he had said he would come back and didn’t, didn’t hurt “What do we need to talk about” Blaine said looking around, looking at anything but Kurt

“Please Blaine, please meet me outside in thirty minutes I have something I need to talk to you about, I need to explain to you what happened. Please, give me a chance” Kurt begged

“Ok, I’ll meet you at the side door in thirty minutes. That is my date, I need to go” Blaine said with no feeling in his voice, walking away, not saying goodbye.

Kurt just stood there watching Blaine walk away from him, walking towards her, smiling like she was important. Had he changed his mind in just two weeks? Maybe he had misunderstood how Blaine had acted, but Kurt had thought he had cared about him, especially after he had given Kurt his very first kiss. He had wanted to go back he had; now, he just has to hope he can make him understand.

Kurt went back over to Abigail, and dances with her, trying to get through the next 25 minutes until he could talk to Blaine again.

When the time comes Blaine excuses himself from Sarah, heading to the side door he had told Kurt he would meet him at, in the back of his mind wondering if he would really be there this time.

He had just walked out the door when he saw him, standing so beautiful in the moonlight, and just like the first time he saw him, his heart started beating faster. He wanted to pull him back into his arms again, but couldn’t. Not understanding why Kurt had left him waiting.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine walking towards him, smiled and then turned so that they could walk to somewhere more private. When he looked around and saw no one there, no one to witness anything he ran to Blaine throwing his arms around, pulling him as tight as he could, and then Kurt cried.

“I’m sorry, I was coming back, I swear to you I was coming back. I went and met Abigail, she was nice, I was there for a day when her dad told me that he and my father had arranged a marriage in a few weeks when I reached my eighteenth year. I would be inheriting my mother’s family estate, and Abigail would be my wife. They never asked my opinion on anything; I was told it was done. The marriage contract had been signed.”

“Right after Baron Marcus told me this I received notice that I needed to come back to my father’s holdings as soon as possible, I went straight there, I couldn’t stop at your village like I had promised you I would. When I got home I found my father was gravely ill, he lasted a week and a half and then he was gone. I have been trying to take over for him, when I know absolutely nothing about it”

“Today, I got notification that Abigail’s father has decided since my father has passed there is no need to wait, the contract has been signed, he wants the wedding to take place next week. I had already decided I was going to leave. There is nothing for me at my father’s holdings, I know longer have family it was just me and my father.”

“I have sold as much as I can without people figuring out what I am doing. I am leaving Blaine; I have to get out of here. I am not sure yet how, but I must leave here. I had planned on coming to your shop tomorrow to let you know” Kurt said standing back drying his eyes

Blaine stood there looking at him, not really knowing what to say. “I’m sorry about your father, where do you think you will go”

“I don’t know yet, but I have to leave, I am collecting the rents tomorrow morning and that with the rest of the money I have been able to collect should keep me going for a while, I just don’t really know where to go” Kurt said looking at Blaine, realizing that in leaving here, he would also be leaving him, and that hurt more than he thought it would. He had just met him, but he was already Kurt’s world. He couldn’t imagine not ever seeing him again.

Blaine walked a little away thoughts running through his mind, thinking about how his life was before meeting Kurt, he had been content, but how would he be when Kurt was gone, now that he knew him, had held him, kissed him, and yes loved him, how could he now go back to an existents that didn’t include him. He knew in that moment he couldn’t, the last two weeks had shown him that.

“Come to me, tomorrow after you have collected your rents come to me. I have a statue I should be receiving payment on in 3 days time, that with everything I have been collecting since I was eight, should be enough to hold us, we should do fine.” Blaine said looking at Kurt, realizing what he had just done, but couldn’t regret it, and knew he never would. He would miss his parents, but he knew that if he let Kurt leave he would miss him more and that wasn’t something he could see himself doing

“Blaine, are you sure. You will be walking away from everything you know” Kurt said looking at him. He had hoped, but had never expected Blaine to do this. Could they really leave together was that even possible, and did it mean what Kurt hoped it did.

“I have never been more sure of anything in my life. Come by my shop in the morning. We can set you up temporary housing there until I can get my funds together and then we can leave and go somewhere together. Kurt I love you, I can’t stand the thought of you walking away from me” Blaine wanted to say so much more, ask so much more, but didn’t really know how Kurt felt. He just knew he wanted to live with Kurt, share a life with him _ BE _with him. He wanted him with everything he had.

“I’ll be there tomorrow I promise. I love you too Blaine. I have never loved anyone like this before. I didn’t want to leave you, but I knew that if I stayed around and married Abigail I _ would _ lose you, I can’t do that, I can’t lose you.” Kurt looked around again to make sure they were still alone before grabbing Blaine’s hand and guiding him further into the darkness where they wouldn’t be seen, and then he was kissing Blaine the way he had wanted to since he walked into the ballroom and saw him standing there.

Blaine lost his mind, he was so beyond turned on, he slowly started easing Kurt backwards, kissing him the whole time, until he had Kurt’s back pushed against the closet tree and then Blaine was bringing his hands up framing Kurt’s face, kissing him with everything he had, slowly pressing his hips into Kurt’s their hardness pressing against each other and Blaine was gone. He had never felt anything like it

Blaine had learned a few years ago how to pleasure himself, but being connected to Kurt in the smallest of ways had him feeling more than he ever had. He slowly pushes against him, seeing Kurt throw his head back, and moan had Blaine moving faster, needing it more, and it didn’t take long for either one of them. Thankfully they were both wearing long coats so no one could see the evidence of what had just taken place.

Afterwards Blaine could do nothing but hold Kurt close to him, he hadn’t known what they had just done was even possible, what he had felt, what they had done. He stood there looking at Kurt, so in awe. He had never known he could feel the way he felt, but he knew he wanted more, so much more.

After another long deep kiss, and a promise to see each other tomorrow, Kurt was walking away heading back inside. For both of them their night was over, they needed to leave so they could get cleaned up. Blaine gave Kurt a few minutes before he started heading back himself. He had never felt so relaxed in his life.

He went in and found Sarah and told her he needed to leave because his head was starting to hurt. He hated lying to her, because the look of concern that crossed her face. Blaine walked out with her to his buggy helped her and her chaperone climb up and then walked to the other side climbing up. He was already sticky, and uncomfortable by the time he got Sarah home, but couldn’t really bring himself to care. That had been amazing.

When Blaine got Sarah home he walked her to her door, kissed her hand and told her goodbye, knowing that would be the last time he would see her. He drove home, talked to his parents for a few minutes and then told them good night and headed to his room, he cleaned himself smiling the whole time, before putting on fresh sleeping clothes, knowing he would have to clean his dirty ones himself so his mother wouldn’t see the evidence of what he had done tonight.

He pulled out his box that he kept the monies he had collected and counted it. He had no idea he had so much. Every coin he had ever gotten had been placed in the box since he was 8 years old. He had never needed it, his father had always taken care of everything, bought him everything he needed. He knew that as long as they didn’t go crazy he could take care of himself and Kurt for years, and once they got settled somewhere again he could always work to make more.

He packed up a small bag of clothes and got it ready for in the morning taking all the coins he had in his box and put it in the change pouch he always carried with him. He knew that it would look funny to his parents if one day he walked out with a big bag of clothes when he would only be going to his shop for a few hours.

When Blaine woke up the next morning he was beyond excited. Him and Kurt would be seeing each other again today and he could hardly wait. The thought of leaving with Kurt, living with him made him so beyond happy. He knows they will not be able to live in the open, they would have to hide their love, but it would be worth it. He can see himself spending the rest of his life with Kurt.

It was right at midday, and still, no Kurt. Blaine was about to just give up, and head home. Maybe he had pushed it to far last night and pushed Kurt away. He had seemed to be just as into what they were doing, but who knows. Just when he was putting his equipment away for the day, he heard the front door of his shop open, and when he walked out of the back room he saw Kurt, and the tension of the day slid away. Kurt had come.

Blaine quickly shut the door and pulled Kurt into his arms, never wanting to let him go again.

“I have a room set up for you back here” Blaine said grabbing Kurt’s hand and guiding him to the backroom where he had sat up a cot for him “It probably won’t be the most comfortable thing in the world, but it should be ok for a few days anyway” Blaine said hoping he was right wanting to give Kurt everything he would ever need.

“It will be perfect, thank you” Kurt said walking over to Blaine kissing him gently on the lips wondering how he had ever lucked out and found this wonderful man.

“Have you eaten yet, I can go to the market and get you some things if you haven’t” Blaine said feeling happier than he ever has. Kurt was here.

“I’m fine I ate before coming over, I need to go back home later. I didn’t think about it last night but I couldn’t very well walk out the front door with my luggage, so I left it there. I need to go collect it, I just didn’t want you to think I wasn’t coming back again” Kurt said looking at him.

“I can go with you if you would like, I can take my buggy and we can get it all at once” Blaine offered, not liking the idea of Kurt going alone

“I would really like that” Kurt said smiling

“So have you thought anymore about where you want to go” Blaine said guiding Kurt over to the cot he had set up for him and they sat down facing each other.

“Blaine, are sure you want to leave Normandy, I feel bad that you are going to leave your home for me” Kurt said looking at him, feeling bad that he will be leaving everything he knows for him.

“Kurt, wherever you are is where I need to be. I can’t be without you anymore. I started thinking about it, what you would think of Paris, it is really expanding, it is far enough away, and yet close enough, should I ever need to come home for anything.”

“I am going to talk to my parents tonight. They had offered to let me do an internship with Monsieur DeBonit last year, I passed it up, but I might look into it. That will give me experience, and also help me in time to be able to open a new shop. It will also give me an excuse to leave before a contract can be written. What do you think of that” Blaine asked all of a sudden excited. He had liked the Monsieur but hadn’t at the time seen a reason to leave home, when his little shop was doing well.

Kurt wasn’t sure. He knows that if it was reversed, and his parents were still around he would want to stay close to them, would want to be able to get back if something happened to them, but he worries though that Blaine may change his mind and decide to go back home. Would he be able to be happy in Paris alone? He knows it is selfish to even think of something like that. Blaine was willingly walking away from his life for Kurt, putting everything on hold.

Kurt looked at Blaine and realized in Paris a whole new world could open up for him as well, he could paint there. He had sold several of his paintings before, that might be a good way to support himself, should Blaine opt to leave him, he could survive, well he could support himself anyway.

“Kurt sweetheart, why are you looking like that, if you don’t want to go to Paris, we can always find somewhere else? I will be happy wherever you are” Blaine said raising his hand to softly rub Kurt’s cheek. Not liking how unhappy Kurt looked all of a sudden. He doesn’t know if it is because of losing his father or the move they were going to be embarking on.

“Blaine you are leaving your home because of me, what if you come to resent me for it, what if you hate it and decide to leave” Kurt finally said what he was the most afraid of, Blaine deciding to leave him.

“Oh Kurt I am not going anywhere that you aren’t. You just don’t know how much I care about you. I know we haven’t known each other long, but you are it for me. I don’t want anyone else in my life but you. Where you are is where I want to be.”

“I wish we could be public with our relationship, if we could, we would have the banns read tomorrow, but we can’t. So you just have to trust me, that in my heart, I am yours from now till eternity.” Blaine said leaning over placing a soft kiss on his lips, and then wrapping his arms around Kurt and slowly laying them down pulling Kurt’s head onto his chest, placing small kisses on the top of it.

They laid there like that for hours, holding on to each other, enjoying the closeness, until Blaine realized how late it was getting; he still needed to go home to get the buggy so they could bring Kurt’s stuff here. He also needed to speak with his parents about his decision to leave, and he needed to get with his dad about the conversation he had had with Sarah’s dad last night. He needed to advise him that he had changed his mind; he didn’t want to accept the marriage contract after all.

“I need to leave for a little bit, I need to go get the buggy, I’ll be back in less than an hour and will go to your house, and get your things” Blaine said sliding off the cot and standing up. “Are you sure you don’t need something to eat, I can bring you something back?”

Kurt sat up looking at him “No I’m fine, I don’t need anything” not wanting to tell Blaine that he is too nervous to think about eating.

Blaine went to his house and talked to his parents, letting them know that he would like to take them up on their offer of the internship in Paris, and that he had decided that he didn’t want to accept the contract between him and Sarah.

“Son, you know Sarah’s dad won’t wait for you to come back, he will have her married by the end of this year, are you sure you want to pass that up” Anders said looking at his son

“I’m sure dad, she was sweet but I don’t know if she is someone I could see spending the rest of my life with. Who knows I might meet someone in Paris” Blaine wished he could tell them he already had met the person he plans on spending the rest of his life with, but knows there is no way they would ever understand.

After a long discussion they agree to let him go, but also letting him know that they will be here if he needs them. Blaine had been lucky, unlike a lot of people who rushed their young out the door as soon as they could, his parents liked having him around which is why they had never really pushed him towards an unwanted marriage. They had introduced him to several girls but never pushed him to actually marry.

Their main concern was whether or not he could financially take care of himself. They knew he made his own money but never asked how much. That was none of their business. They wanted him to keep accepting his allowance until the time he settled down in marriage, but Blaine wanted to try and make it on his own as much as possible.

He wanted to be able to support his family the way his dad always supported his; and as far as Blaine was concerned Kurt was now his family, if he could marry him he would, but that will never be possible, so their love will be kept hidden, but for all intents and purposes Kurt would be his husband even if just in his heart.

Blaine felt lucky that his parents accepted his decision. A lot of his friends had been introduced to their spouse the day they got married, they never had a choice. They were just expected to do what their parents told them to do, contracts were signed on their behalf, and they were expected to follow through. His parents had always promised him and his sister that they could marry for love, in that he knows just how lucky he was.

After telling his parents he needed to leave again, he needed to help a friend he went out and had the buggy hooked up and was soon on his way to pick up Kurt. They were quiet all the way, neither of them really knowing what to expect when they got there.

They were able to quickly get Kurt’s belongings in the buggy. He took a few extra minutes walking around the home he had grown up in. The funny thing was that they lived very close together and had never met, how Blaine didn’t know, maybe they hadn’t been meant to meet until now.

Kurt went into his father’s room, wanting to make sure there wasn’t anything he wanted to take with him. He opened up his dad’s top draw and found a money sack, and a letter. He had never gone through his dad’s room before, not even yesterday when he had been getting his stuff together before going to Blaine.

When he pulled out the sack he felt how heavy it was and his mouth dropped open when he saw how much was in it. What shocked him the most was the letter that he found underneath it.

_ My Son; _

_ I know if you have found this, then I am already gone. The money in the pouch is for you. I wish I could leave you more. I am sorry for the contract I signed, I wish I hadn’t. I just wanted to see you settled and having a family of your own. _

_ I know Abigail wasn’t what you wanted. I know what you want son, I have known for a while, I wish there was a place in our world for the type of relationship you want, but I don’t see that ever happening and I have been so worried about you. _

_ I know you can never be truly happy with a woman, I wish you could be what you want to be son, I really do, but there is so much danger in that lifestyle. If you are ever able to find the type of relationship you seek, please take care and let him know that I expect great things from the both of you. _

_ Know that I love you son, I have always been proud of you. I wish I could have had this discussion with you while I was still alive but I had no idea how to approach you about it. I am sorry I tried to force a marriage on you that I knew you would never be happy with. _

_ Part of the money in the pouch is from your mother’s estate that past to me at her death. I was able to sell it for a good sum, I knew you would need to leave and therefore would not be able to ever live there. I have also sold this place as well, for the same reason. I had always planned on leaving everything to you, but I feel the money will do more for you than the holdings would. Everything has been taken care of for you. _

_ This should help keep you secure. I wish I could be there to see what you do next, but in my heart I know you will be fine. I love you son, and now and always I am proud to say I was your father. _

_ Love Dad _

Kurt looked at the letter one more time and could do nothing but cry, wishing he could have been closer to his father, wishing they could have had that discussion, and wishing he had known that his dad knew his secret, so they could have talked.

Blaine found Kurt there several minutes later when he went to see if he was ready to go. He found Kurt sitting on the bed in what he assumed was Kurt’s father’s room, looking at a letter.

“Kurt sweetheart are you ok” Blaine asked running up to him worried. Kurt just looked at him and handed him the letter.

“He knew Blaine, he knew and he was ok with it.” Kurt said leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder, and fell apart.

Blaine read the letter and by the time he was done, he had tears streaming down his face as well. “Oh sweetheart I am so sorry” Blaine said placing soft kisses and the top of Kurt’s head. Pulling him into his arms, holding him tight and just let him cry it out.

oOoOo

18th February 1170

Today is our birthday, not long after meeting we found that we shared a birthday in common; we are on our way to Paris. I have decided to start keeping a journal of our travels together. We have boarded a ship, and have signed on as brothers, that way no one thinks it is funny that two men sleep in the same quarters.

We have decided also that in Paris we will introduce ourselves as family as well, deciding it was the safest thing for us to do, neither of us wanting to be apart, we will be able to share a house this way as well. The captain says we should land tomorrow, I am happy about this as I am already tired of the ship life and I know Blaine is as well. He is used to working on his statues, and here this is nothing to do.

When we land we hope to be able to find a nice location to live. Between us, we should be fine. We have pulled our money, and it should last us for years. Blaine has decided to try and open a new shop, and I will paint from home

28th February 1170

We have finally landed in Paris and it is amazing. I am already in love with the people and the beautiful house we were able to find. There is room in the back that we have turned into a painter’s studio for me and I have already started my first project. Who knows, maybe I can start selling my paintings again like I did at home.

Blaine has managed to find a shop where he can start creating the statues he loves so much. He does such amazing work. He has purchased all the tools he needed and has an order of stone that should be delivered in a week’s time. He seems really happy he has started working with Monsieur DeBonit, he is an interesting man to say the least. He is teaching Blaine so much.

I am going to stop writing for now, Blaine should be home anytime and he says he has a surprise; I have to smile at this because he is always surprising me in the sweetest ways. Oh how I love him.

oOoOo

“Kurt sweetheart are you home” Blaine said walking through the front door, he had been away all day working with the Monsieur, and just wanted to spend some quiet time holding his Kurt, he can’t think of anything else he would rather do.

“In, here” Kurt called from his studio putting the finishing touches on a painting he had started yesterday morning. It had moved along quickly, before he knew it, it was complete. He signed his name at the bottom and cleaned his brushes before walking up to Blaine and giving him a hug.

“Oh, Kurt that is beautiful” Blaine said walking up to the painting. He had never seen anything like it. They had walked through the park yesterday, looking around at everything, everyone bundled up in their winter clothes, with snow on the ground and drifting down around them. It had been beautiful and that is what Kurt had painted. It was amazing, it felt like he could just walk through that painting and be right there in the park again.

“I was thinking about asking the Monsieur if he knew of anywhere around here where they sell art. I used to sell some at home and thought I could look into that again.

“Can we please not sell this one, this I would love to keep” Blaine said still so in awe that Kurt had created this with just a brush and paint. It looked so real.

“If you wish” Kurt said with a smile, feeling proud that Blaine thought his work was that good. He had always loved creating, and to have Blaine like it meant a lot to him.

“Kurt, I have something I wanted to talk to you about” Blaine said turning Kurt so that they were facing each other. Staring into the eyes he loves so very much.

“Ok” Kurt all of a sudden felt nervous wondering if he had changed his mind about them.

“Kurt, I love you and if we had a chance I would marry you tomorrow. I would love nothing more than to be able to tell the world that you were mine, and that I was yours. I would love nothing more than to make us legal, but I know that is an impossibility. But I would love nothing more than to declare myself, if only to you, to promise myself to you for the rest of my life”

“Blaine, I don’t even know what to say” Kurt said looking at the beautiful man in front of him speechless.

“Say that you will join with me, that you will be my husband, even if it is only in private, between us, that you agree to spend the rest of your life with me, so that I can spend the rest of mine just loving you.

“I promise from this day forward to be only yours, to be with only you, to love you till the day I die and longer if I could. You are my world Kurt, my life begins and ends with you. Will you join with me; will you be my husband in heart?” Blaine said looking at Kurt, wanting nothing more than to marry him, this being the closest thing to it he knows the will ever get.

Kurt could do nothing but stare, he had never expected this. When he saw the smile start to slip off of Blaine’s face, he realized that he hadn’t answered. He was just too choked up to so he just nodded his head before throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck “Yes, yes I would love to” was all he was able to say before Blaine was kissing him.

Blaine pulled away from him, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box. “I was so hoping you would say that” Blaine says with a smile spreading across his face he opens the box and pulls out a wedding ring, and slipped it on Kurt’s finger. It was a perfect fit almost like it had been made just for him.

“I can’t believe I am a married man” Blaine said pulling Kurt back into his arms with a huge smile spreading across his face.

“Blaine, will you wear a ring” Kurt asked with a grin on his face

“Sweetheart I would be honored to wear your ring” Blaine said looking at him wondering why he asked.

Kurt walked over to one of the cabinets they had set up in his studio laughing before opening the top drawer reaching inside and pulling out a small ring box. He turned around and showed it to Blaine.

“I was going to ask you tonight after dinner” Kurt said with a big grin spreading across his face, as he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on Blaine’s finger.

Blaine just stood there staring at his hand, he had never been more proud of anything in his life. That little gold band meant so much to him, and symbolized so much. Blaine reached out for Kurt pulling him to him before picking him up and carrying him to their bedroom. Dinner would be late tonight.

Blaine had learned that there were other couples living in Paris that were like him and Kurt. In talking to them, they had learned of more things they could do on the physical side of their relationship. On his way home from his shop this afternoon, he had stopped at a woman’s dress shop that one of them had told him about.

Simon had told him a little about what to do, and what he would need to do it. He looked around; he had been told to look for a small tub of grease, looking around he was able to find one. The sales woman flirted with him, saying that his wife would like it; that woman loved to use it on their faces before going to bed to help keep their faces smooth. Blaine had opened the tub and rubbed a little between his fingers and found it was very slick, if this worked he knew he would be back to buy more.

He didn’t exactly know what to do, and he really didn’t have anyone he felt comfortable enough to ask about it. He had gotten the basics from Simon, but Blaine didn’t want to ask more than that, so he just went on instinct.

Blaine spread some of the grease on his fingers, and then slowly started inserting them into Kurt to try to stretch him as much as possible, not wanting to hurt him. When Kurt said he couldn’t take it anymore, he was ready, Blaine looked at him and saw his eyes were blown, and he was letting out little moaning sounds.

“Are you sure sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you,” Blaine said leaning down and kissing those lips again, he could never get enough.

“I’m sure Blaine, I need you now, please” Kurt said bucking his hips up so that he connected with Blaine. Hardness against hardness and that was all Blaine needed. He slowly kissed Kurt one more time before kneeling again between his legs, opening the tub again, and spreading as much as he could on himself, and then he lined up with Kurt’s hole and slowly started to slide in.

He stopped when he felt the first ring of tightness, when it loosened, he slowly started sliding in. Kurt’s warm tight heat was heaven, Blaine almost cried. He had never felt anything so amazing in his life. Watching Kurt’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him more than he had to he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. He almost came right then; he had to really concentrate on not coming to soon.

He leaned over Kurt and kissed him, never once stopping the movement of his hips thrusting forward and then pulling back, not knowing how he had ever lived without this before, but knowing he would never be able to again.

When Kurt started moving under him, Blaine started sliding in and out quicker and a little harder, and then Kurt was screaming his name and Blaine felt a warm wetness spread over his abdomen, he could do nothing but smile, he had done that he had satisfied Kurt. A few more thrust and Blaine was coming as well, buried deep inside of Kurt’s tightness. He leaned over and kissed Kurt deep and hard slipping in his tongue tasting him, loving him, he was now his in every way.

oOoOo

Blaine and Kurt had been together 3 years, when on the way home one night they found an old man sitting alone on the side of the road so very sick. They knew they couldn’t leave him there alone in the cold to suffer so between the two of them they got him to their home and slipped him into the bed they had always kept set up for Kurt. They had decided right after they moved in this house to always leave a room set up to look like Kurt had his own room, to keep up appearances, that way if someone ever looked there were two separate beds in the house.

The old man coughed so hard through the night they were afraid to leave him alone, they took turns for the next 3 nights and days, setting up with him, making sure he drank plenty of liquids and feeding him broth. They called in a doctor and had him checked out, the doctor advised them that there was no hope, Blaine and Kurt refused to give up on him. After the 4th day, he started coming around, and on the 5th day he was able to set up and talk.

“I want to thank you both for taking me in. I lost track of how many people looked at me and just walked past. You were the first to take the time to stop, and you brought me here to your home and took care of me. I want you to know just how much that is appreciated, and that one day I will be able to pay you back.

“You don’t need to pay us back, you feeling better is payment enough” Kurt said passing the old man a cup of broth with some noodles in it this time, he figured the old man was well enough now to be able to handle a little solid food.

“I just realized that we never introduced ourselves. I am Blaine Anderson and this is my brother Kurt” The lie slipped out so easily now that they had been saying it for so long.

The old man just looked at them with a smile, “I know what you are to each other, it is written on your faces and the rings on your hands. Do not feel you need to hide your love from me, for love is love, no matter who it is between. Your secret is now and forever more safe with me. My name is Anton Vandermir” he says looking at them with a secret smile “And I am now and forever more in your service”

From that moment on Anton became a friend, he permanently moved in with them, and as he promised he kept their secret, knowing he would one day have to tell them a secret of his own. For two years he watched them, watched their love for each other grow.

He watched as Kurt got better and better at his paintings and eventually started selling the ones that Blaine would let go. He went and watched Blaine create statue after statue, creating life out of a blank piece of stone, with nothing but a hammer, chisel and his imagination.

One day Anton walked in and was in shock when he saw Blaine had created a statue of him. What he found humorous was that Blaine had created him in long flowing robes and a pointed hat on his head. In that moment he knew the time had come, his secret needed to be told, the dreams having already started.

As always after dinner the three set around talking about their days, the adventures they had had. Blaine talking about the statue he was carving with a smile on his face and Kurt talking about the painting he had sold for three times the amount he thought it would sell for. The person hadn’t blinked an eye at the price he had asked for; he had expected some kind of negotiation, which is why he had started so very high.

Blaine had just stood up to tell Anton that him and Kurt would be going to bed, when Anton raised his hand and asked for them to set back down, he had something he needed to discuss with them

“Kurt and Blaine, the day you found me and brought me to your home, was a day I had decided to test humanity, to see if anyone in this world still cared. Many people walked by like I wasn’t even there. I decided that if anyone stopped and offered to help me I would help them, I would give them a life beyond their wildest dreams”

“My plan was to spend more time with you, for you to really get to know me before I shared my secret with you, but when I went into your shop today Blaine, and saw the statue of me you created, I knew your dreams had already started and it was time to talk.”

“Kurt you have slipped some things into your paintings that let me know it was starting, but Blaine’s carvings let me know it was time” Anton told them looking between them, watching their faces.

“As I told you two years ago when you introduced yourself to me, my name is Anton Vandermir, but what I didn’t tell you was that I am a mage. I am magical; I wanted to gift someone with a wonderful life, but only to the deserving, hence the test, to see who would stop to help a stranger, only they would be worthy of the life I wanted to offer someone.”

“I am 200 years old and I have been looking for you two from the beginning, the worthy ones, to pass my gift on too. My time is ending but yours is just beginning” Anton said looking at them, watching the disbelief cross their faces.

Mage Vandermir looked at them both, “I see your love, I know it to be true, from this moment on you will love. You will separate in death, and then find each other again from now until the end of time, together always. In your 17th year you will receive dreams, pointing your way back home, back to each other”.

“You will meet again, love again. For every blessing you have bestowed on me, I will bestow on you tenfold. This is my promise to you from now until forever. I wish you fulfillment in this time and the next and the next, I wish you financial security in every one of your endeavors now and always. I wish you children of your own, a family you will create together. Hidden for now but one day you will be able to love in plain sight. This is my wish for you. Let it be granted let it be done.”

After he finished talking there was a flash of light and color, and magic sizzled in the air, leaving the other two people in the room without a doubt that what he had spoken, was true.

Anton stayed with them for another year, watching them both start a lucrative career, Blaine selling his statues as quickly as he could carve them, and Kurt selling so many paintings he finally had to open a gallery and hire someone to run it, after the end of that year, Anton had simply drifted off, leaving them both with a dream of the future, so they would know all he said was real.

They dreamed of their future together, the children they would have, maybe not their faces, but they knew there would be children. The also saw some of their future lives together. The dream they both loved the most was the one hundreds and hundreds of years in the future where they see themselves actually being able to marry, to love in the open.

They brought in their first child when she was 3 years old; Blaine had found her wandering the streets alone in nothing but rags, crying. When he tried to find her family, he was told that she had been abandoned, so Kurt and Blaine raised her as their own, since they didn’t know her name or if she had been given one they named her Sabina, soon after bringing her home they decided to get a bigger house, still needing to keep a room for Kurt.

Six months after bringing Sabina home they find another little girl wandering around, once again crying and in nothing but rags, after being unable to locate her family, they brought her home to be part of their family, her name became Cecilia.

This happened 3 more times with Elias, Alexander, and the smallest of them all their little Eva, who couldn’t have more than a few months old when she joined their family.

oOoOo

Blaine and Kurt spent the rest of their lives together, loving each other; bringing in five beautiful children they had found on the streets, raising them as their own, and loving them just as much as they would if they had been.

Believing in what the mage had said all those years ago, especially after the dreams he had left them with, Kurt and Blaine started a foundation and named it Vandermir Foundation in his name, setting aside money for their future selves and leaving their granddaughter Iris in charge of it.

During their years together they took the money they had left their homes with and as the mage had predicted so very long ago it had grown more than tenfold. They used part of the foundation money to help others, to feed as many as possible, never wanting to leave anyone in need. They wanted to make sure everyone in their area had a better life, especially the children.

They left money set aside for their children, and grandchildren, but everything else was left in the foundations control, money to be used to help others but also setting some aside for their future selves, knowing from their dreams that the amount would only grow, so more people will be able to be helped through the foundation.

They knew they would dream in their 17th year and would find each other again, but they had decided together that even though the money would be passed to them right away, they would not actually take over the running of the foundation until their 18th year. Until then Iris would be in charge of keeping up the work the foundation had started in the mages name.

Blaine created the statue that he and Kurt had decided to leave behind, wanting a safe place to leave the journal that Kurt had written in so many times over the years. He had rebound it himself, adding more pages to it so that future generations would have a space to write their own journey to each other for the next generation, and the next to find.

Two years after Blaine and Kurt had moved to Paris, Blaine’s parents knew he wouldn’t be coming back, he was home, he was home with Kurt. They had always wanted him to find happiness, and he had found that with Kurt and they couldn’t have been happier for them.

They had cleared out his little shop he had had in their village, packed up everything he had left behind including the statue’s he had always kept hidden in his back room. Blaine had finally been able to complete one of the statues of Kurt and this is what they chose to leave in their house, where their dreams would lead them back.

Blaine had worked with their son and was able to put a little black button in the back left hand corner of the base, so that when it was depressed a secret door opened. Kurt put the journal he had been writing in for so long placing it and a letter of explanation with it, on top of this he put a rolled up piece of tapestry, the very first painting he had ever done with Blaine’s beautiful smiling face.

Blaine closed the door, reached down and took his Kurt’s hand, and they walked towards their bedroom. They both crawled under the covers, placed a gentle kiss on each others lips, and drifted off to sleep for the last time together.

_ Dear Kurt and Blaine, _

_ We can only imagine how you must be feeling. We met a mage right after we first married, because yes, in our hearts we married. He saw our love, and promised us that we would go on and on. We would separate in death but come back together over and over for all eternity. _

_ We have had a wonderful life together, we met like you in our 17 _ _ th _ _ year, and it was magical. Your are the first in what we hope is a long line of next generations. Our granddaughter Iris will soon be coming to you with information on this wonderful foundation we started, and the works we have done, and left for you to continue. _

_ We have been granted financial security enough to raise 5 wonderful children, none born of us but still in our hearts ours. We have left money for you to start your new life together, along with a journal of our history together. . You will then be in charge of picking someone to step in for you until the next generation is old enough to take over. You can pass on money to whichever family members you choose, and place whatever amount you choose into the trust _

_ When the time comes, select a statue that represents you, like the one you have found left by us. This was fashioned out of love, and will stand for all eternity. _

_ In the statue you choose, place this book with the story of your life and love added to it, and a letter pointing the next generation in the right direction, enjoy your future, much happiness and love we pray for you to have. _

_ Live, love, and laugh often. _

_ Yours Kurt and Blaine _

The End… For Now

_ Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul you never knew was missing HPlyrikz _


End file.
